


Two instances when people other than Tony realize that Stephen is, in fact, a crazy powerful sorcerer.

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crazy Powerful Stephen Strange, Dating, M/M, Magic, Proud Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "You're speaking about the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts and defender of our reality as we know it. Of course he's good! He's the fucking best!"





	1. Captain America and Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/gifts).

> A long, long time ago on a blog far, far away @mistresstrange sent me the following:  
_Prompt: One or more moments where one of the Avengers saw something that made them go from thinking of Stephen as "That guy that does magic" to "The Sorcerer Supreme, Earth's greatest sorcerer."_
> 
> This was supposed to be short and pure crack but it became a little bit longer with a sappy ending. I'm not sorry.
> 
> @stephenstrangebingo prompt: _Loki_ (23 down, 2 to go. I can and will do this.)

Clint stared at the serene vista before him and shook his head as if to clear his sight. "I swear, a moment ago this was a battlefield and that skyscraper over there definitely wasn't standing ten minutes ago."

Steve joined him in his contemplation, looking just as confused as he was. "I'm pretty sure it was a pile of rubble an hour ago, yeah. I saw the Bruce throw some of the broken pieces at the... the... - hey, Strange! What where those things we've been fighting?"

"Multidimensional whatthefuckever," came the answer in Tony's voice. A moment later Iron Man landed beside them and the suit crawled back into its reactor. The new nano-tech version of the damn thing still made Clint jumpy which had the effect that Tony took great pains to always do his striptease next to him. Fucking asshole, but Clint wouldn't want him any other way as he'd discovered to his great surprise.

"This is exactly why he asked Doctor Strange," Steve interrupted. "Those things are his area expertise, aren't they?"

"Which is why he's currently in their home dimension, talking about some kind of peace treaty. He just did a little bit of clean-up before he left. Told me he's sorry it took him so long to get there but he was back in Kamar-Taj for some mystic whatever it took him a while to get the news."

All three of them looked at the spotless city before them. "It _was_ a pile of rubble just a few moments ago, right?" Clint asked in a small voice.

"It was," Steve confirmed, but he sounded a little bit unsure. "But..."

"As I said, Stephen did a little bit of clean-up before he left." Tony's words and tone where light but he, too, looked at the city with awe.

"Damn, he's really good," Clint breathed after a moment.

"You're speaking about the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts and defender of our reality as we know it. Of course he's good! He's the fucking best!"

"Calm down, Tony, he didn't want to insult your Stephen. It's just... rebuilding a ruined city with the snap of his fingers and banishing a horde of 'whatthefuckever' in the same breath are a lot to take in."

"Language, Cap, and it wasn't with a snap of his fingers. He can't do that. It was more some complicated gesturing with green mandalas or something. And stop saying that he's mine. We're just friends. Good friends. Nothing more."

Clint and Steve groaned in unison. "You've still not made your move? Weak, Stark, really weak. Snatch him before I swoop in just to end the mutual pining."

Tony smiled. "Sorry, Cap, you're really not his type. That I know for sure. But yeah, he's crazy powerful and awesome and it's time you all finally realize what he's capable off. This? This is nothing. You should have seen him when Thanos threw a black hole at him and transformed it into a flock of harmless butterflies. Beautiful little things and totally harmless."

"So you're telling us that he blocked the power of a black hole?"

"Harnessed it into something harmless, actually. Blocking it would have been a little bit above my powers back then." The familiar deep voice from behind made them all jump and they turned around to see a smiling Stephen Strange.

"Back then?" Clint echoed weakly while Tony laughed out loud.

Stephen shrugged. "I learned a lot since then." He nodded at the city. "A few years ago this would have wiped me out for the rest of the week. Now?" He held out his right hand, palm up. A small, turquoise butterfly was sitting on it. "Tony? It's not black hole energy but maybe you like it anyway. Everything done, by the way. They should leave us alone for the next few millennia or so."

Tony took the offering with unusual solemnity and the eagerness of a little child presented with something they really wanted for a long time. He looked up with a brilliant smile. "Did you have to sell them your soul or your body in return?" 

Clint choked on air while Steve took an involuntary step back.

"Neither," was the short answer. "I'm saving myself for the right person, as you very well know. Actually, it was a mistake. They took a wrong turn and ended in our dimension instead of the one they actually wanted to invade. Which is a rather bad one and not my responsibility so I don't really care what goes on there. I've been there and they wanted a piece of me. Which they didn't get."

"I'm glad about that," Tony said softly while Clint and Steve backed away step by step until they were a sizeable distance away. "Tonight?" he asked softly. "Steve threatened to make a move on you just to get me into finally making one on you but I think your display of power turned him off a little. He can't deal with so much power difference."

Now Stephen was genuinely laughing. "His loss. I have to go back to Kamar-Taj but I'll be back around midnight. Wait for me?"

The butterfly, which had been crawling around Tony's forearm, finally settled down on his shoulder, lazily flapping its wings. "Always," he promised and watched as Stephen conjured a portal and vanished as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"You can come back now!" he called. "The crazy powerful wizard is gone and you don't have to hide anymore!"

"How can you just banter with him like that, when he can do stuff like that with a wave of his hand?" Clint asked and looked at the city once again. "Loki's just illusion stuff but this? This is actual magic. Really big stuff. And you hate that kind of shit." 

Tony carefully petted his new butterfly with a fingertip and bit back any retort concerning Loki. Clint would discover it for himself, sooner or later. "But I don't hate Stephen and since he and magic are a package deal I've learnt to deal with it." Mostly by not thinking about it too hard and too much but nobody apart from himself had to know that.

"You liar. You're already dating," Steve suddenly realized.

"Have been for a while, thanks for noticing. Yeah." He shrugged. "Early days yet. We're keeping it quiet for reasons. So I would appreciate it..."

"Of course," Clint interrupted. "Your secret's safe with us."

"We wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of his wrath," Steve added, once again looking at the restored city. "Sorcerer Supreme, indeed," he murmured and ignored Tony's indignant "hey! What about my wrath? I'm pretty powerful too, in case you forgot!"


	2. Thor and Loki

"He's Earth's strongest Sorcerer."

"He's a little insect and deserves to be put into a portal for eternity," Loki hissed back. "If he's the best Earth has to offer it's no wonder they get overrun by idiots every few years."

"Are you including yourself in that list, oh annoying one?" Tony, who had just heard the last bit, asked in a saccharine tone. "Besides, Stephen wasn't even a Sorcerer yet when you tried - and failed, I might add - to 'overrun' us." He made some air quotes. "He was busy savings lives that day. The doctor way."

When Tony had discovered that Stephen had been a defenseless civilian, involved in field first aid, in New York back in 2012 he'd almost had a retroactive heart attack. But no need to tell Loki that.

Thor and his brother both stared at him.

"You want us to believe that your Strange guy wasn't even a sorcerer a few years ago? And he was still able to transport and imprison my brother with a wave of his hand?"

Tony grinned. "What can I say? He's just damn good at whatever he does. _Very_ good."

"Whatever? Or whoever?"

"Loki!" Thor protested. "You can't just…"

"I can assure you that I'm equally skilled in either department."

Just like a few weeks ago Stephen appeared out of thin air the moment he was spoken about. Tony had learned to recognize the subtle signs of an incoming portal but it was gratifying to see Thor and Loki jump in surprise.

"I can vouch for that," he offered and delighted in Loki's disgusted face. "Very skilled. Surgeon hands, you know. They can do the most exquisite things."

"As nice as it is to be so appreciated you don't have to tell everyone about our private lives." But Stephen and his exhibitionistic tendencies wouldn't mind if Tony climbed on top of Stark Tower and screamed to the heavens about their sex lives, now that the secret was out.

"No, no, don't be modest on our account." Loki leaned forwards as if he was genuinely interested. Hell, maybe he was. "I' love to hear about your exploits, Sorcerer. Be it magical or…" he paused for dramatic effect, "sexual. If your power is as strong in that regard as it is in your so-called Mystic-Arts…"

"Brother!"

"Don't be prudish, brother, and don't pretend that you haven't thought about at least one of them. Or both. I know you, Thor."

"Loki!"

Stephen laughed. "Don't worry, I don't mind. I'm flattered, actually."

"I don't not if I'm supposed to be that or creeped out," Tony muttered and got Stephen's elbow in his ribs for that.

"A God is fantasizing about you, Tony, take the compliment and shut up."

Loki mustered them both with obvious interest. "Interesting," was his eventual verdict. "I would have thought that the sorcerer is the shy and Stark the adventurous one."

"You haven't seen him in action then," Tony murmured.

"I've seen enough action, thank you very much." Loki was visibly annoyed by now and Tony just grinned at him.

"Master of the Mystic Arts," he said slowly, savoring each syllable of the title. 

"Doctor," Stephen threw in, just because he could and Tony's grin became an outright laugh.

"Doctor," he repeated. "How could I have forgotten? You only remind me fourteen times a day."

"It's the age," Stephen answered. "It's starting to catch up with you. But don't worry - I'm a doctor and will give you the best care available." 

On the periphery of his vision Tony could see Loki dragging Thor away. Good. He batted his eyelashes at Stephen. "So you'll take good care of me in my golden years?"

"Golden years, my ass." Stephen reached out and Tony took his hands between his own. "You're still ages away from that."

Tony declined to comment but instead chose to pull Stephen closer and kiss him. "Thank you," he simply said after a few minutes. He didn't say more, secure in the knowledge that Stephen got his intention.

Judging by the soft smile and adorable little blush on his cheeks Stephen did.

Most powerful sorcerer, doctor, whatever - at the end of the day Stephen Strange was the man Tony loved, no matter what else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this departure from the usual angst-fest(s). They will return soon, in Ironstrange and drpepperony flavours. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little fluff-piece with zero (let us repeat it: **ZERO** Stephen suffering).
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
